Hybrid
by SoulEaterMarie
Summary: Me and Hono are both experiments that have escaped from them. Who are they you may ask.well,I myself would like to know too. First pokemon fanfic, so no flames please. Maybe some AshxOC or PaulxOC later, I don't really know , probably some grammer errors...sorry... Disclaimer:I don't own pokemon
1. Chapter 1

**ok,first pokemon fanfic ,so please no flames *puppy eyes***

**hono: shut up,and let them read it already**

**me:fine,then let's go see what makes you tick * holds up syringe***

**hono:ohh,shiit she's going all again *runs* shiiiiiiiiiiitttttttt**

** :someone menotioned me?**

**heh,go soul eater,anyways enjoy**

* * *

I am a hybrid,we both are . I'm a hybrid of the pokemon absol. Hono is of a mightyena.

My name well, i dont really have a name . although master and hono called me revenge,or reve for short ,so i just stuck with that. I think im eleven,but i dont really since i was mutated i couldnt really remember anything before that so i kinda rely on hono for that kinda stuff.

I don't think I'm anything out of the ordinary in looks ,but the last time I saw myself ,I had the classic absol tail, hip-length white hair and dark-blue bangs. My eyes were by far my best feature. They were ice blue on the outside and faded into a dark blue as they got closer to my pupils. I had a Scar that had been left when they mutated me ,the absol they picked had clawed me ,it started at my shoulder blade and ended at my hand.

Hono thinks he is either sixteen or has trouble remembering before he was part pokemon too. Hono was beautiful. He had shoulder-length black hair which he usually kept up in a ponytail. And he had a tail to,he had two black stripes running down his back , which you couldn't see unless he took off his shirt. He had red eyes that would be very frightening if he didn't have such a lovely face. The one thing that wasn't perfect about him was a scar that ran over his eye. He said he didn't want to talk about it whenever I asked ,so I don't know how he got it.

We both wore faded and worn out jeans although Mine were a little bit shorter than his. Mine ran to about mid-thigh and his covered his feet. He wore a grey muscle shirt that showed off his biceps. While I wore a worn black tank top.

I walked along the rocky beach with Hono trailing behind. "Hurry up,slowpoke!" I yelled. He muttered something and sped up to walk alongside me.

"How Long have we been walking?" He grumbled." Only about seven hours" I replied calmly. " exactly, just because you have to will power of a absol,doesn't mean everyone else does" he muttered as he stopped and plopped down beside the ocean.

I rolled my eyes and sat down beside him. I saw a figure in the distance as it came closer I saw it was a guy had black hair and a hat. I stood up and started walking again.

I suddenly felt my feet give out from in under me. I yelped as I fell to the ground and felt myself being sucked out to sea. Then,I realized I wasn't being sucked out to sea,I was being pulled to sea. I looked back and my eyes widened in horror as a tentacool stared back at me. It's tentacles were tightly wrapped around my waist and man, they HURT.

I just stared at it in horror, until I felt arms pull me back on shore. I looked up,ready for another scolding from Hono about being reckless but found myself staring into a pair of brown,warm eyes.

"Are you ok?" He asked. I shook myself out of my daze and realized he was the guy I had seen just moments ago. I nodded and he smiled then, slowly unwrapped his arms around me.

"Well,I'm ash " he said enthusiastically. I nodded "revenge or you can call me reve" I held out my hand and he shook it. I heard a grunt behind me and spun around to find Hono,looking down at me. I rolled my eyes." This is Hono" I muttered and motion to the hybrid.

I think then ash noticed my tail. " are you guys hybrids?" He asked ,I cringed at the word but, nodded. " I'm crossed with an absol" I said happily and to prove it I formed an icicle in my hand."mightyena" Hono muttered quietly and sighed on my icicle,melting it.

"Cool!" Ash , a pikachu popped out from behind him." And this is pikachu!" He yelled . I laughed and crouched down to pet the pokemon.

"Ash,come on!" Yelled a voice and I a girl running up to us she had dark blue hair. It was pinned up and she wore a miniskirt. I shuddered,I hated those things."are you cold ?" Ash asked. I shook my head and turned around to leave.

I heard an auto-matic voice "absol,the disaster pokemon,every time the pokemon absol appears it is followed by a earthquake or tidal wave,giving it it's name,the disaster pokemon"said the voice.

I growled . Those are the things, I remember. They used them on us. I turned around and smiled." Yes,I am a absol hybrid" I told the girl who was holding the thing. I motioned to Hono"and Hono is a mightyena " I smirked.

"I thought we already went over this..." Ash trailed off. I laughed "yep!" I yelled. A smile slowly grew on the girl's face " dawn" she smiled . I nodded. " this is Brock" ash smiled as he motioned to a guy with really tan skin and brown hair.

" I'm not going over it again." I warned . Ash laughed. Brock then got on his knees and started blabbering about how pretty I was. I laughed and leaned into ash's ear and whispered to him." Is he a Pedo-bear?..." I asked uncertainly. "sometimes, I really think so..." Ash trailed off.

I felt a sharp pain shoot through the nerves in side . I yelped then, stumbled back and was caught by Hono. "Reve?" He asked uncertainly." My ...side" I coughed and my hand came back with blood. I stared at it , in shock. I felt another pair of arms slip under me.

A hand moved down my left side until it touched a certain area . I howled in pain. " she's got a broken rib..." Brock said.

I thrashed against Hono. I didn't like people touching me especially strangers. I barley let Hono touch me and he only did when I was injured.

The pain hit me like a wave. I fumbled to make words " Hono..." Is all I could say . "Revenge ,hold on" I knew then that it was bad Hono almost never said my full name.

Everything started to get a fuzzy edge. I gasped for breath as everything started to slowly fade out. Then, all I saw was white.

* * *

Ohh,yeah I need a couple hybrid OCs at least four so,if you twang Hono to live,I recommend making some *smiles sweetly*

hono:*puppy eyes* please...

reve:so since Hono is currently being ... Uhh... Whatever ... Uhh... Bye now


	2. Chapter 2

Poke morph chp 2

disclaimer:I do not own pokemon

* * *

"Reve?wake the hell up,we need to get moving!" Yep,that was Hono alright, he's the only person I know that yells at you when your injured...except master,they were so much alike.

I tried to sit up,but a sharp pain shot through my body . I groaned and laid back down." You idiot!don't move anymore you'll hurt yourself!" He scolded.

I rolled my eyes and he huffed.

" Is she awake yet?" I looked up to see ash walking toward us. Hono's face slowly distorted in either jealously or frustration,I still had trouble reading the little emotion he showed.

"Yea" grumbled the mightyena as he stood and stalked off into the trees. Ash sighed and crouched down beside me.

"Feeling any better?" He asked. "Yeah,what's wrong with him?" I mumbled. Ash shrugged. " your guess is as good as mine" he said as he helped me sit up.

"So,what exactly happened?" I asked. " well, brock thinks you've got two broken ribs..." He trailed off. I laughed " is that all?" I asked. He nodded slowly. I laughed again. " if that's all,I probably just passed out from the pain" I said while wiping a tear from my eye.

He looked at me oddly. I pressed my hand where my side hurt the most. An ice blue light danced around my fingers and ribs as the pain slowly faded away.

"What are you..." He trailed off . Threw my head back and laughed. "Just because I'm part human , doesn't mean I can't still use absol's moves" I smiled. His jaw dropped in amazement.

"So you can use all of absol's moves!?" He asked excitedly. "Most of them, master taught me how to use some,but he disappeared after that,I'm trying to learn others..." I trailed off. "That's so cool!? How do you do it?," I shrugged.

I stood and stretched. " well, I guess we will leave you guys now, sorry for the trouble." I blushed. " you don't have to leave now" he said kindly.

" anyways where are you guys going?" He asked. I grinned evily. " team galatica's headquarters, " I mumbled. " why?" He asked. " well, someone told us they were holding a pokemon there" I smiled. Ash shrugged. " so?" He said.

I tilted my head upward. " that pokemon ,is well, a close friend of mine" I smiled. Ash clenched his fists." We'll help to!" He said excitedly.

I raised my eyebrows at him. " one of you could get hurt or worse..." I trailed off. " I don't care ,your our friend , so we'll help!" He smiled .

Hmmm... A friend? ... I never had a friend before, besides Hono and master and they were more like family...

" reve?" Ash called me back from my thoughts. " yea?" I responded. " you were thinking aloud...I think" he laughed . " ohh, yea,sorry" I blushed.

"Well,if we want to get there soon , then we need to get going" I said professionally. He nodded and motioned to dawn and Brock to follow while I headed out to find Hono.

I found him doing...wait was he ... Battling? Ohh my god,he was."Hono!?" I yelled. He slightly turned his head to glance at me . He had on his signature smirk.

I then saw who he was battling. The guy had purple hair and black eyes and was quite handsome. He wore a black and blue shirt with brown jeans, which I thought was rather odd, but hey, I can't talk ,just look at me.

What really bothered me is that Hono was using his moves on another pokemon. I did that to, but only when nessacary. When I did use them, Hono usually scolded me.

"Hono!stop" I yelled but he just ignored me and used blaze. I sighed,he had gone red , that's what we called it when he losses control,which didn't really happen often.

The guy's electribuzz charged at Hono but the hybrid easily avoided the attack. I rolled my eyes then, gathered all my energy and a orb of blue started formed at my mouth , with a yell it shot forward,to crash into Hono.

He stumbled back and shook his head. He looked at me ." What the hell was that for?!" He yelled. " you had gone red" I muttered as I walked toward the now injured electribuzz.

"Hey?!" The guy yelled toward me as I placed my hand on the pokemon's wounds. A light blasted through my fingers as the wounds started healing.

The electribuzz stood and smiled at me. The guy called it back into its pokeball. " sorry for Hono" I apologized to the guy. " just don't be so stupid next time" he mumbled.

" who are you anyways?" He said in a bored voice. I smiled " I'm revenge" I said. A smile slowly grew on his face. " cool name" he whistled.

" yours?" I asked as he started to walk off. He threw his head back to look at me." Paul!" He called." Ok,Paul I will see you later!" I yelled as he disappeared into the trees." Maybe!" I heard a voice call.

I smiled. Humm, I wonder if I ever would see him again... I would like to.

"Hono, control your emotions better " I mumbled as I walked past him. He huffed.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

We had covered a reasonable stretch of land today, about fifteen or twenty miles. The others had started getting tired so we decided to stop and hunker down for the night.

I glanced up at the stars, they were beautiful tonight. Dawn and Brock had already gone to sleep, I think. And Hono was out somewhere, sparing.

Me and ash laid with the tops of our heads facing each other. The trainers hat had tumbled off and his hair now surrounded him like a halo.

" the stars are pretty tonight" I mumbled.

" yea," ash wolf whistled. I laughed.

" hey, ash do you know someone named paul?" I asked.

He huffed." Unfortunately " he muttered " why?" He asked.

"I think I ran into him today, he as fighting Hono,..." I trailed off

"Ohh,ok well I guess I'm gonna turn in, night" he mumbled as he got up

I followed and settled down on the outside of the tent, I guess in some protective instincts. I wrapped my tail around my chest.

_I really hope I get too see Paul again..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Sooo**, **how's it going?**

**hono: let them read the freakin sstory **

**me: touché much?**

** Hono: well, you made me sound like a heartless bastard in this chapter**

**me: well, you shouldn't have put redbull in my coffee , bastard**

* * *

"Reve, get up"

I grumbled as I stretched and stood up. I peeked in the tent to find them others asleep. This might be fun... I screamed and they bolted awake. Ash's pikachu yelped . I saw electricity pulse through its cheeks and the yellow sparks shot toward me.

I fell on the ground. I couldn't feel anything. The pikachu then ran towards me. It started chattering which I guessed was an apology .

My body slowly started to gain feeling. Aching took the place of numbness. "Reve!? Are you ok?" Hono asked . I nodded and stood back up. Pikachu looked guilty so I patted her head to reassure her. "Sorry" I looked to see ash rubbing the back of his neck. "It's fine" I smiled.

"We need to get going" Hono mumbled. I nodded in agreement. We helped ash and dawn pack their stuff up while Brock cooked breakfast.

I didn't eat much, I was to nervous. I don't really know why though there were no threats , but I was still on edge for some reason.

After a little while we ,were walking again. Then, I heard it. It was no more than crunching of leaves, but it explained why I was freaked out today.

I paused , hand outward, ready to use ice beam at the first sign of danger. Hono quickly moved beside me followed by pikachu and a piplup. Another crunch of leaves told us it was close. It wasnt trying to mask the sounds, which means it didn't care if we saw it.

Then, out stepped a girl , no more than ten . She had red hair and a metal contraption covering her right eye. her eyes were gray with flecks of red and gold. She wore a gray tee-shirt with a red jacket covering it and black jeans. I noticed she had a wound stretching from her collar bone to her chest. Blood was pouring out of the injury and dripping on the ground.

She mumbled something before collapsing on the ground. I moved to her unmoving body and instinctively pressed my hand to her wound. The muscles and tendons in her body started to stitch themselves but then, it stopped healing. I looked at my hand, confused and tried again, only to find it still wasn't working.

I removed my hand from her chest and carefully laid her arms over my shoulders and put her legs around my waist. " how far is the next hospital?" I asked, but it sounded more like a command.

It took Ash another minute to process what just happened. "Ten miles.." He trailed off. I nodded " we can get there by sundown if we hurry" I said as I started jogging, trying not to jar Her to much.

I felt blood starting to seep through my shirt and I sped up my pace. I felt more than heard a groan. "Wha?... " the girl trailed off. " you are injured , we are taking you to a hospital " I said harshly. "Umm...whure are whe?" Her voice slurred "outside of pallet town. What's your name?" I asked in an attempt to keep him awake. "Silver..." She said faintly. I knew she was slipping away.

"silver,how old are you?" I said loudly." Nhinee..." She sighed. I guessed she said nine but I wasn't sure. " where are your parents?" I asked urgently "dhont know" she mumbled.

"Silver,do have any pokemon?" I asked as I raked my mind for questions."No, dhont need any" she mumbled. I didn't know what she meant, but I continued to Bombard her with questions. The lights of the city started to come into view, we were close.

After about the tenth one she stopped answering,but we were in from of the hospital by now.

I ran in and damanded a doctor which they happily gave. They whisked her away to the E.R. and we were told to sit in the room outside.

After about an hour in silence a nurse came in with a big grin on her face."your daughter is going to be fine" she said in a cheery voice. "You should be proud,she was very brave" she added. " umm..I'm eleven" I said awkwardly since she directed the earlier statements toward me.

"Ohh" she giggled and stepped back into the other room. I huffed, sure I looked a little older than I was, but defiantly not old enough to have a kid. I glanced at the boys , Ash was blushing. I guess she thought he was the father.

"Can we leave now?" Groaned Hono. I grunted "no, heartless bastard, we are not just going to leave her " I growled. I was in no mood for him right now. He wolf whistled and I flipped him a certain finger. " ok, what do expect us to do with her when she does recover?" Asked Hono.

I sighed." I don't know"

"She could come with us!" Ash added cheerfully. I shook my head." We have gotten to many people into this any ways" I mumbled.

"Let's let her choose"Brock added and I nodded as I got up and stepped Into  
her room.

She was surprisingly awake. " ok, kid, do you want to come with us?" Grumbled Hono . She didn't even looked fazed by the question. "No, I'm going back on my own" she replied calmly.

I shrugged and turned back around to leave

* * *

A few days later...

We had stayed in pallet town to stock up on supplies,we ended up leaving silver behind, she refused to come with us.

We were walking again, well I was jogging ahead while the others were slacking off. I stopped. I wasn't sure what I just heard ,but I heard something.

I saw a flash of red. Silver? "Hey?" I called. I heard a shriek and saw her duck behind a bush. I giggled. And extended a hand out to her." You know, you can always travel with us" I laughed . She shook her head violently and I shrugged.

I started walking again until a flash of light infront of me made me jump back. Suddenly, silver was infront of me. It slowly started to make sense.

She said she didn't need a pokemon, she resisted my healing, and she just used an attack. Which meant.

She was a hybrid to.

A growlithe stood infront of her it had fainted though. She stepped aside."Your a hybrid to , aren't you?" I asked. She blushed and slowly nodded. Smiled " I am to , so is Hono" I grinned.

" so what are ?" I asked. She hesitated before answering" scarmory" heh, yep that explains it, when master taught me how to use heal, he couldnt find a ground or flying type." Awesome!" I yelled and fist pumped. I turned to see if the grow lithe was ok, then tugged its body off the road, when I looked back silver was gone.

I laughed silently to myself , somehow I got the feeling that I would see her again.


End file.
